drawfeefandomcom-20200214-history
Drawfee Wiki
Welcome to the Drawfee Wiki, where we take your dumb facts and make them even dumber! The Drawfee Channel is a live-illustrating and improv comedy YouTube channel founded by Caldwell Tanner and Nathan Yaffe and currently hosted by Nathan, Jacob Andrews, Julia Lepetit, and Karina Farek, frequently featuring guests mainly from the associated CHMedia properties of CollegeHumor, Dorkly, and Dropout.tv. Drawfee first began on Facebook, and then moved to the CollegeHumor channel on YouTube. The first episode, wherein they drew sexy furniture, aired on the 17th of February 2014. Shows & Series The YouTube channel is updated with multiple videos each week, but there is such a variety of formats that the videos can take that it is often difficult for subscribers to predict what the next upload might contain. The list of active and inactive series can change frequently; as of the end of 2019, it appears to be as follows: Ongoing Series * [[Morning Drawfee|'Morning Drawfee']], the main format of the show in which the crew draw suggestions from the YouTube comments. These often have recurring styles, listed below: ** Artists Draw from Memory, a format in which the artists are not permitted a visual reference for the pop-culture topic of the episode and have the goal of trying to get as accurate a depiction as possible. ** Knock Off, where the artists create a deliberately irreverent knock-off for pop-culture shows/phenomena as either parody or tribute. ** They've Never Seen, hosted by the person most familiar with the pop-culture topic of the episode, who gets to choose what the other hosts must draw, and only provides them a name and (mostly) non-physical descriptions. * [[Drawfee Break|'Drawfee Break']], a show in which members of the Drawfee team draw things from their imagination, play games, or spark rivalries. * [[Drawfee Beans|'Drawfee Beans']], an unedited format in the style of the earliest Drawfee episodes. * [[Drawga|'Drawga']], a choose-your-own-adventure style show with choices made by the audience, now in a D&D style of playing. * Drawfee Streams occur as two-hour streams on Fridays at the Twitch channel dropoutlive where the hosts draw suggestions live from the chat. * [[Cartoon Hell|'Cartoon Hell']],' an animated series on Dropout where Caldwell and Nathan attempt to draw the next big cartoon series in order to get out of hell. Many of their previous shows are continued under the Morning Drawfee series. Infrequent Series * [[Bad JRPG|'Bad JRPG]], a series where the Drawfee crew takes common tropes from JRPGs and makes them even worse. Over the series, they work to create the "Ultimate" RPG The Legend of Krys. The first episode aired November 16, 2015 and the series is still ongoing. * [[Draw Class|'Draw Class']], a series where several hosts teach the audience how to draw various things suggested in the comments. * [[Drawblem Solvers|'Drawblem Solvers']], a series where Caldwell and Nathan help viewers by drawing the answers to their problems. * [[Drink N' Drawfee|'Drink N' Drawfee']], a celebration live stream in which Caldwell and Nathan host with a collection of many guests to celebrate subscriber milestones. * [[Merch Squad|'Merch Squad']], This series has Julia and Jacob draw ideas to sell as merch in a competition where only one can win and will be made into real merchandise. Despite the rule of only one can win, only one piece of merch drawn has lost being Jacob's shirt design in the first episode. Inactive Series * [[Drawfee Live!|'Drawfee Live!']], a live event where Caldwell and Nathan (and sometimes guests) would draw in front of an audience. The first event was held in July 2014. * [[DRAWMBAT|'Drawmbat']], a show in which two people on Drawfee have a competition to see who can make the best drawing and settle office rivalries, such as the one-sided but legendary #teamwillie vs #teamjacob battle. ** [https://drawception.com/ Drawception], where Nathan, Jacob and Andy use the website Drawception to draw panels in a 10-minute time limit to contribute to a story. ** [[Drawfee Olympics|'Drawfee Olympics']], a 6 part competition in which Caldwell and Nathan competed in a best 3 of 5 battle using the classic Drawmbat challenges with the loser having to draw a portrait of the winner after eating a ghost pepper. This came to the conclusion 3:2 in Caldwell's favor. The first part aired June 3rd 2014. ** [[American Drawmbat warrior|'American Drawmbat warrior']], after a year from the Drawfee Olympics, Caldwell and Nathan competed in a second-best 3 of 5 challenge with guest judge Paul Gale. If Caldwell lost he would eat a ghost pepper but if Nathan lost, Caldwell shaved Nathan's beard. The contest again ended 3:2 but in Nathan's favor. The first episode aired 6th July 2015. * [[Drawfee Nights|'Drawfee Nights']], a show where Drawfee members talk while someone colors in a comic that they had already started for work. * [http://www.drawfee.wikia.com/wiki/Iced_Drawfee Iced Drawfee], an audio-only show in which Caldwell and Nathan talk to each other before recording Morning Drawfee. * West Roast, a show in which Caldwell hosts with a guest from the Californian CollegeHumor offices to draw suggestions from YouTube. * [[Wiki Roulette|'Wiki Roulette']], a show in which Nathan, Jake, and Jacob choose random articles from Wikipedia to draw. This has many different incarnations, using other websites with random generators as prompts for drawings. Guests The show features a large number of guests such as: Jake Young, Tristan Cooper, Willie Muse, Chloe, Andy, Tony, Justin, David, Adam, Randy, and a host of other beings which inhabit our 4-dimensional realm. Memorable Characters Drawfee has made many characters but there are some that have become legends, now known as Drawfee dudes. * Daryl debuted on Drawfee Break during a comic strip in May 2014 where he was dead. Since then, Daryl's origin has been looked at and he has made numerous other appearances. * Porfo would appear in Drawfee Nights 2 as his debut but his origin was revealed in Apples to Apples #5 * Gregory Hamilton was drawn in a Morning Drawfee, "The Dumbest Computer", which has become a hit with fans that has its own animation. * Guiseppe was drawn to be Mario and Luigi's other brother on an episode of Morning Drawfee. He was also featured in a drawception panel and was recognized by fans in the stories comments. * Pucconici made his debut in episode 20 of Wiki Roulette titled "Task of the Goalkeeper (Book 1)." He was made in response to a mispronunciation (made by Jake) of the town that schoolmaster Istvan Lulik lived and worked in called Puconci, Hungaria. * Old Baby Gus the four month old baby who is strangely old. this character started on Wiki Roulette but has made some other appearances. * Krys is the main character of The Legend of Krys which would launch the Bad JRPG series. * The Ladies Book Club consists of Legzi Shortstakk, Rah'ōxah and Ryjinah are the main characters of Drawga season 2. * Spheal debuted in the first edition of Drawing Pokémon from Memory. Julia was given the task of drawing Spheal without knowing what Spheal was and thus a monstrosity was created . * The Lore Librarian, often appearing in association with Tristan, that gives the crew things/people to draw by only saying their name and slowly feeds more information to help give ideas and complete the drawings before revealing what the actual look of the suggestion is . Activity Feed Category:Browse Category:Shows Category:People Category:Drawings